


Satan Sex

by KR_CHROME86



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Kamen Rider, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_CHROME86/pseuds/KR_CHROME86
Summary: Rena Ryuugu accepts that satan loves Shinichi Banabara. So, Satan and Shinichi have sex





	

“Sa-chan, you love Shin-kun, don’t you?” Rena asked the demon girl as they had tea together and the pale-haired girl with red eyes choked on her drink.

“W-w-what!?”  Satan gawked at the auburn-haired girl. “Don’t be silly! Why would I love that guy? He’s a stupid pervert!”

“He’s also a hero who saved everyone,” Rena reminded, “And don’t lie Sa-chan.” Her expression turned dark and scary, I hate liars.” Satan was actually intimidated that she could see all the whites of Rena’s eyes as her pupils dilated.

“Well, perversions aside, he can be sweet,” Satan said. “I mean he considers us friends and I do care about him.”

“He cares about you too,” Rena pointed out. “That’s the way Shin-kun is.”

“OK, so I love the guy. Then what? It’s not like we can have a relationship.” Satan’s expression saddened. “He’s faithful, to you. Even if he desires to have sex with other girls he would never actually do it because he’s completely devoted to you.”

“Yes, he is, and that means he will do anything I ask him to,” said Rena. She then grinned as an idea crossed her mind. “Sa-chan, I have an idea.”

* * *

“Shin-kun, we love each other, right?” Rena asked Shinichi as they sat at the kotatsu together.

“Yeah, we do,” he replied.

“So, you will do anything I ask, right?” Rena pressed on.

“Yeah, of course, within reason,” Shinichi answered.

“OK, so tonight I’ll let you have sex with Sa-chan.”

Shinichi dropped the book he was reading and his jaw dropped as he stared at his girlfriend. He picked at his ear. “Um…can you say that again? Because I thought you said…”

“I’ll let you have sex with Sa-chan,” she repeated.

“There, there it is,” he pointed out. “Are you serious?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yes, I am.”

“This is a trick, right? Or a test. It’s a test, right? There are hidden cameras, aren’t there?” He looked around for any hidden video recorders.

Rena put a comforting hand on his. “It’s not a trick or a test. I am allowing you to bring another woman to our bed.”

Shinichi just stared at her speechless.

“So, go and call her!” Rena chirped.

* * *

“Then, I’ll leave you both to have your fun. Oyasumi!” said Rena cheerfully before closing the door.

“Oi, matte!” shouted Satan but Shinichi held her shoulders and she turned to look at him. “Are you really going through with this, baka?”

“I thought she was joking before,” said Shinichi. “I didn’t think she was serious.”

“She was,” Satan confirmed. “She asked me about it and I, for some reason, agreed.”

“She’s very persuasive, kinda like Kaa-chan. Maybe that’s why they get along so well,” Shinichi replied.

“So, are you going to go through with this?” she asked, blushing with anticipation.

His eyes narrowed as he asked, “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt of ripping the clothes right off you and fucking you on the spot?” Satan’s eyes widened and she blushed as her heard this. One hand went down to her chest and squeezed one of her breasts, causing her gasp. “Loads and loads of times,” he growled.

“Wait,” she whimpered. He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her, on his hands and knees as he looked down at the Stake of Wrath. “Shinichi.” He leaned down and shut her up by claiming her lips, laying his body flat over hers. She moaned as she felt his tongue force her lips apart and dive into her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were screwed shut as she clenched on the sleeve of his jacket. He massaged her breasts with one hand while the other went between her legs and rubbed her sweet spot through her clothes. She gasped in surprise and her eyes opened as she stared at him. He removed his lips from hers and nibbled on her ear. “Y-you p-pervert!”

He whispered, “I am, which is why I know how to do this.” He massaged her lewdly, enjoying the moans she was producing before he stopped and rolled off her. Satan panted, putting a forearm over her sweaty forehead. Her chest rose and fell. “Now, strip off your clothes,” he ordered. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up from the bed and then made her stand before him as he sat at the foot of the bed. “Strip,” he ordered.

Satan didn’t know what came over her but she did as commanded. She first took off her blazer and let it drop to the floor and then she removed her vest. She undid her tie and it slipped out of her fingers before she unbuttoned her blouse and it too joined the rest of her clothing. Shinichi’s eyes were on her and she looked absolutely delicious in her leotard which hugged her frame. She removed her boots, one at a time, and was about to unzip her leotard when he suddenly lunged for her. She cried out as she was slammed against the wall.

“Now, the fucking starts,” he whispered into her ear as he touched her right thigh and left breast. He kissed her roughly and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hooked her right leg around his waist. He massaged her left breast roughly, but not painfully. Satan couldn’t believe she was even allowing this to happen. He then turned her over and ran his hands up and down her back. He grabbed the skirt and tore it off her body before grabbing her ass. She cried, her hands against the wall, and arched her back.

He pulled down the zipper on her back and then pulled down the top of her leotard to expose her breasts and her upper back. He kissed her back and grasped her breasts, rolling them around in his palms. Satan moaned, her mouth wide open. It felt so dirty but it felt so good. Taking one hand away from her huge melons, he slipped his fingers under the fabric between her legs and smiled as she gasped. She was already wet.

As tempting as it was to take her from behind, he wanted to look at her face as he pounded her into an orgasm. He turned her body around and looked her in the eye before kissing her once more. She returned the kiss and hooked one leg around his waist. She then heard him unzip his pants and looked down to see his manhood. She had heard Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Leviathan talk about the size their men sported but Shinichi’s package was definitely boast-worthy.

He started to attack her breasts with his hands and mouth, sucking on her nipples like a newborn. Pleasant shudders coursed through her body. “D-don’t stop!” He smirked. She was ready.

He stretched the fabric away from her pussy and speared her in one go. Satan screamed at the sudden penetration and wrapped her arms tight around Shinichi. He didn’t move as he wanted her to get used to his size. Tears fell from her eyes due to the pain. Did losing her virginity really hurt this much?

“Don’t cry,” he told her. She looked at him as he smiled tenderly at her. He then began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of her pussy. She held onto him for dear life, thinking she would fall to her doom if she let go. She felt her pleasure rise with each thrust. The descriptions from her sisters paled in comparison to this. He hooked the other leg around his waist and held her ass as he continued to thrust his hips against hers. Her eyes were closed as he bounced her up and down his shaft. “You look so cute like this,” he said.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her onto it with her legs dangling from the edge as he withdrew. “No! Put it back in! Please!” she begged.

“Just need to take care of something first,” he said as he kissed her. “It’s time to make love to you.” She blushed and nodded. He helped slide her arms out of her leotard’s sleeves before slipping it off her body. She was now nude save for her garter belts and stockings. They just made her look sexy as he stared at her with lust-filled eyes. She averted her eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, sukebe!” she scolded him. She cried out as he thrust into her once more, standing over her. With each thrust, her breasts bounced and he held onto them for leverage. Her face was flushed red as she clenched the sheets and started moaning.

The door to the room was ajar and Rena watched. She was really turned on by what she saw that she was masturbating. “Go on, Shin-kun. Give it to her.”

He knew Rena was watching and gave her a wink before he picked up speed, thrusting in and out of Satan faster and faster. She cried out, “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me!” She shouted, “Harder, damn it! Fuck me harder!”

He held her by her hips and granted her wish, thrusting so hard her breasts bounced up and down, making slapping noises. Finally, she arched her back as she could no longer contain her orgasm. She splashed the seats and Shinichi withdrew, shooting his load onto her breasts and stomach, some of it landing on her face. She panted, her chest rising and falling, as she tried to catch her breath. She was covered in sweat and cum as Shinichi leered at her.

Rena entered in her birthday suit and leaned against Shinichi’s flank. She too looked down at Satan. “So, how was she?” she asked.

“We enjoyed ourselves,” said Shinichi. Rena held his cock in her hand and was stroking it back to hardness. She then knelt before him and licked up at his wet cock, which was slick with his and Satan’s mixed juices. He looked down at her and rubbed her head as he said, “We better get her cleaned up. Then we can go to round two.”

She released his cock with a pop, “Round two?”

“Three-way,” he answered simply. Rena grinned.

“I like the way you think.” She looked at Satan who was still experiencing the afterglow of the sex she’d just had. “She looks so cute. I’m so glad I took her home.”

“I’m glad too, because now we have an extra playmate to make things more fun.”

* * *

When Satan awoke, she found herself pressed against a pleasantly warmed surface. Groggily, she snuggled up against it.

“Good morning, Satan-chan.”

Satan’s eyes opened and she found herself staring at Shinichi Banabara. She gasped and screamed in shock as she tried to move away but a hand around her waist kept her close. “Lemme go you perverted bastard!” she screamed at him.

“That’s not you said last night,” he reminded. Satan blushed as she recalled their activities. She settled down. “That’s a good girl.”

“Urusai,” she muttered, eyes cast down. He ran his hand up and down her side. “So, we did…”

“Yup, we did, and let me tell you that you’re one really good fuck,” he told her.

She didn’t respond but then she realized they weren’t alone in bed. Rena was lying on Shinichi’s body too. He was between them, under the covers. She remembered more of what happened last night. After she recovered, they had a threesome, a really hot threesome that involved kissing, groping, sucking, licking and lots and lots of fucking. Satan’s throat fell sore from all the screaming she did as she had her breasts sucked by both Shinichi and Rena as he fucked her pussy.

She remembered the position he made her take. There was doggy-style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, and then there was the 69 position where Rena was on top of her. Shinichi would fuck Rena first and when he was done with her he would roll them over and fuck Satan.

“You’ve turned me into a pervert,” she accused. He then kissed her.

“You enjoyed it, admit it,” he said.

Rena saw the kiss. She hadn’t really been asleep and whined, “Mou…Shin-kun, kiss Rena too.”

“OK.” Shinichi pulled her over for a kiss, his hand on her hip. Satan watched, licking her lips as she watched the tongue play. Shinichi and Rena broke their kiss and Shinichi turned to give Satan another one. She reciprocated it. He broke the kiss and asked, “So, how about a quickie before breakfast? Or maybe we can do it in the bathtub? Whaddya say, girls?”

* * *

“So, last night I was in a three-way, my first one,” Shinichi told Yuji. “With Rena-chan and Satan-chan.”

“Nice,” Yuji complimented.

Satan and Shinichi reached a mutual agreement. Satan would not try and steal him from Rena. They were more like fuck buddies, friends with benefits. They would be on friendly terms but if she wanted to have sex she was welcomed to ask and he would welcome her into his bed or whatever was available. Rena certainly didn’t mind. She loved to share with her friends as long as they didn’t try to steal Shinichi away from her. That was why she didn’t get along with Sakura. That girl, Shinichi’s childhood friend, only wanted him for herself and so did Electric Butterfly. She hated those girls for wanting to selfishly steal Shinichi away.

“It was awesome,” Shinichi said.

“Told you so,” Yuji smirked. “Nothing beats having more than one girl all over you in bed.” He wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye, “My little Satie is growing up…I’m so proud! I’m glad it was you that was her first and not some stranger.”

Shinichi smiled, “That means a lot, Yuji. Thanks.”

* * *

Satan grumbled. She felt sore. “Damn it, that bastard was too rough.” She limped because her hips and thighs were sore. “That perverted bastard had his way with me.”

“And you enjoyed it,” Asmodeus chirped.

Satan blushed and shouted, “YES!”

Yuji was resting on a couch and chided, “Nothing to be embarrassed about, Satie.”

Satan shivered as she recalled her experience, “He knew how to touch me, when to be rough and gentle, and how to treat me. Why the hell did I fall in love with that idiot!?”

Yuji shrugged, “Because you saw him as a nice and friendly guy. You just didn't see his pervy side until now.”

Asmodeus floated over to Yuji’s lap, “What was your first time like, Onii-sama?”

“I was raped in my sleep,” he answered like it was nothing. The two girls gasped.

“You…were raped…?” Satan repeated.

Yuji sat up and patted his other lap, beckoning Satan over. She blushed but obeyed as she sat on his right lap as Asmo took his left. He had around their slender waists and began, “It was when I first met Leon and become a Mystic Rider. I met this girl, a succubus, named Morrigan. She was hot, true, and she had a rack that could match my mom; which is no easy feat.”

“Is she the one who took your innocence?” Asmo asked cutely.

Yuji shook his head, “No, her sister did; Lilith. You know, the loli, with the delicious ass?”

Asmo giggled, “She’s funny!”

“Well, I was asleep on the train and she took advantage of me,” he frowned, “I didn’t know who she was and knew nothing about her. We didn’t talk after that for some time.” He then showed a serene smile, “But I really did come to love her for who she was.”

Satan saw how Yuji smiled when he spoke about Lilith. It seemed that she was very important to her.

Yuji looked to the Stake of Wrath, “And yes, she is very important to me.”

She flushed, “Stop reading my mind!” Asmo laughed.


End file.
